<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Billie &amp; Thea Face The Music by SonGoharotto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170708">Billie &amp; Thea Face The Music</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonGoharotto/pseuds/SonGoharotto'>SonGoharotto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bill &amp; Ted (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Incest, Just Some Good Clean Fun, LGBTQ Female Character, No Smut, One-Shot, Redeeming Bill and Ted for the unfortunate F-bomb way back in Excellent Adventure, Shipping, Spoilers for Face The Music, how it should have ended, kissing cousins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonGoharotto/pseuds/SonGoharotto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The two girls turned to each other and exchanged a double high-five.  Thea beheld her best friend, her sister from another mister.  She witnessed the open and infinite affection on Billie’s face, cheeks flushed, rough brunette bangs plasted to her forehead with sweat.  Thea was certain she had never seen anything so beautiful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilhelmina "Billie" Logan/Theodora "Thea" Preston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Billie &amp; Thea Face The Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s not an exaggeration to say that <i>Bill &amp; Ted Face 3</i> is THE feel good movie of the Summer, and as somebody who literally grew up watching <i>Excellent Adventure</i> + <i>Bogus Journey</i> on repeat, <i>Face The Music</i> capped off the trilogy with all the humor, charm, and heart I could have ever hoped for.  But I do feel there was a missed opportunity.</p><p>Thus I present to you this, so maybe think of it as an MCU-style mid-credits scene.  Suffice to say, spoilers for the end of a movie that literally JUST came out.  Read at your own risk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They did it! The heavens were aligned, the rift in time/space was closed, and the last of the temporally displaced had vanished back to their proper quantum superpositions. With the help of their fathers, the greatest band ever assembled, and every other person throughout human history playing along, Wilhelmina "Billie" Logan and Theodora "Thea" Preston had played the song which repaired the fabric of reality and ensured the everlasting peace of a future utopia.</p><p>The two girls turned to each other and exchanged a double high-five. Thea beheld her best friend, her sister from another mister. She witnessed the open and infinite affection on Billie’s face, cheeks flushed, rough brunette bangs plasted to her forehead with sweat. Thea was certain she had never seen anything so beautiful.</p><p>Like a being of two minds beating with one heart, Thea reached up to pull Billie into a kiss and the other girl fell into it gladly, wrapping the blond in a serpentine embrace. When they finally broke apart, breathless, Billie’s eyes flicked over Thea’s head and her lopsided grin faltered ever so slightly.</p><p>Bill and Ted were looking on in stupefaction, caught quite flatfooted. The girls exchanged a worried look. They loved their fathers, admired them, even worshipped them as living legends. But they were still Gen-Xers and, well, they could be a little old-fashioned.</p><p>To his credit, Death had the good grace to excuse himself from the makeshift stage. It was around then that Thea and Billie realized they still had a sizable audience for this moment of naked vulnerability.</p><p>Bill took a hestiant step forward and stuttered, “Th-Thea? Billie?”</p><p>“Do you girls,” Ted intoned, “have something you want to tell us?”</p><p>For the first time in her life, Thea’s prodigious vocabulary fled her. She looked helplessly towards the taller girl at her side. Billie shrugged and held up their clasped hands, hoping that was enough to illustrate the point. It seemed to be, judging by the way their fathers recoiled in shock.</p><p>Bill and Ted looked to each other for reassurance, long-time comrades-in-arms whom were always on the same wavelength, then challenged in unison: "No way!"</p><p>"Way!" Thea and Billie retorted, steadfast in their commitment. If anything, the brunette's slender fingers grasped Thea's all the tighter.</p><p>Taking a deep and shuddering breath, Bill S. Preston, Esq. approached his daughter, named for his dearest friend in the world. Ted "Theodore" Logan did the same, and also the same. The men engulfed their daughters in great big hugs, which quickly turned into a group affair, joined by their joyfully sobbing mothers, Joanna and Elizabeth respectively. And somehow, it didn't turn weird when Death wrapped his voluminous black robes around them too. The spectators cheered.</p><p>There were tears captured in Bill's crow's feet and his voice was thick with emotion when he gave his blessing: "Be excellent to each other."</p><p>"And party on, dudes," Ted finished, face glowing with pride behind the curtains of his perpetually disheveled hair.</p><p>So it was that the Preston/Logan clan jammed on into the night and forever more.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>